


I am the stone below the water (Cold and hard to touch)

by historyofbellarke



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Kyo is an idiot, Uotani and Kyo are brotps, Uotani calls Kyo out on his shit, Very short Drabble, no beta because I'm only capable of posting things at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofbellarke/pseuds/historyofbellarke
Summary: Uotani overhears Kyo turning down the girl on the Kyoto class trip. She's got some things he needs to hear whether he wants to or not.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Kyou & Uotani Arisa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	I am the stone below the water (Cold and hard to touch)

**Author's Note:**

> I really, truly love Uotani and Kyo's friendship and I couldn't get this scene out of my head when catching up on Fruits Basket. So... enjoy. 
> 
> Title from Drag the Lake by The Amity Affliction

Uotani was walking with Hana, Tohru, and the boys when a conversation caught her ear. 

“However you feel about me, I’m not interested.” 

_ Carrots? Well this ought to be fun.  _

“You guys go on ahead, I’ll catch up.” Uotani called out. Tohru, of course, began to protest but Yuki urged her and the rest of the group onwards. 

Once they continued on, Uotani bolted to hear the rest of this disaster. 

And oof- Kyo sounded PISSED. 

“I’m bearing my heart and soul to you and that’s all you have to say?” The girl -  _ who is she anyway?  _ \- grabbed Kyo’s hand as he turned away. 

Uotani snickered to herself.  _ Oh, wrong move, girl. Everyone knows only Tohru is allowed to invade his bubble.  _

“Don’t touch me! Look, I’m sorry but...” Kyo looked around nervously and Uotani ducked to make sure she was completely hidden. “... my heart, it belongs to someone else.” 

“It’s that Uotani girl isn’t it?!” 

She didn’t mean to, really, but Uotani started cackling before her brain could catch up with her.  _ Well, guess my cover’s blown.  _

Uotani walked up to Kyo and the girl and jokingly went to throw her arm around Kyo’s shoulders; which, predictably, he angrily shoved off. 

“No, Kyo’s heart does not belong to me” she managed to finally get out between chuckles. “But I do think it’s time to leave him alone. He said no.”

Kyo just stood there shocked as everything slowly caught up to him. Whatever the girl saw in Uo’s eyes or heard in her voice, it was enough to get her to finally leave. He was grateful (not that he’d ever admit it). 

Kyo mumbled a thanks and went to go walk away, but Uo grabbed his shirt before he could leave. “Oh no, get back here. You and I need to have a talk.” 

“No we don’t.” he bit out and Uotani glared back at him. “Ok fine, but make it quick.” 

“Look, I know how you feel about her -” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I just said that to get that girl to leave me alone.”

“Look, Kyo, you can deny it all you want but we’re not blind or stupid. I know how you feel about Tohru.” 

Something about Uotani’s use of his real name made Kyo stop in his tracks. She was serious. That didn’t mean he was going to admit it though. 

“Even if you were right - and you’re not - she deserves someone way better than me. I’m not good for her.” 

“Well, you’re right about that - she deserves the best and that isn’t you. BUT that is up for her to decide, not you. You don’t get to decide what she deserves - only Tohru gets to do that.” 

Kyo knew she was right, but she also didn’t know the whole story. And no way was he about to tell her about the Soma family curse and that his life was essentially ending in just a few short months.

“Look, when we graduate, I’m leaving here. I never wanted to be here in the first place and when I do, I’ll probably never see her again. I can’t hurt her like that. She’s better off falling in love with someone else. Someone who won’t abandon her.” 

Uotani softened at this. She hadn’t expected Kyo to actually listen to her - or to have thought this through. He really did love her.

“I’m not going to tell Tohru how you feel. It’s not my place. But remember that Tohru has lost a lot in her life. She already cares deeply about you so no matter what happens, it’s going to hurt if you leave. But she knows better than anyone that you have to make the best of today because tomorrow is uncertain. The future is never etched in stone and if anyone can break the will of fate - it’s Tohru.” 

Uotani’s words hit Kyo right in the stomach and the heart. He knows that if anyone  _ could  _ break the curse, it would be Tohru. And she wouldn’t stop until she did, even if it cost her everything. 

Which is why she couldn’t know. 

Which is why he would have to love her from afar.

But of course, he couldn’t tell Uo any of this.

“Ok. You’ve made your point. Are we done now?” 

“Just one more thing. If you ever hurt her, I will break your face.” 

“Don’t worry. There’s about ten Somas in front of you that would probably get to me first.” Kyo looked down at the ground and mumbled “I would never do anything to hurt her. Not intentionally. I will do anything to make her happy.” 

“Then give her that choice. Just think about it.” 

And with that, Uo walked away leaving a very, very conflicted orange-haired idiot in her wake. 

The worst part was, Kyo knew that everything she said was true. He knew that no matter what happens, he’s going to hurt Tohru. Hell, he’s already hurt her so many times. But she couldn’t know about this. He couldn’t let her fight a useless battle against Akito. Akito had already hurt her once, and he would die before he let it happen again.

But maybe, just maybe, there was some truth in Uotani’s words. 

His mind was going a million miles a minute, but he pushed his thoughts and feelings aside as he ran to catch up to the group. He could figure this out later, but for now, he wanted to fulfill his silent promise to be by Tohru’s side as much as possible before… well, just before. 

  
  



End file.
